Gender Swapped!
by Exiled013
Summary: Team natsu's member's genders have been swapped! How did it happen? what will happen now? more importantly will they ever change back?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: i do not own Fairy tail or any of its characters

**Gender swapped!**

Chapter 1:

"Ji-san!" a scream rang out as the guild doors were swung open. Revealing two, strangely familiar figures; both women of the same height and stature. The members of the guild stared in confusion at the two, as they rushed up towards Master Makarov. "Ji-san, we need your help!" said one of the women, slamming her fist against the bar, where Mirajane and Makarov were.

"Um...do i know you?" Makarov asked, looking confused at the two ladies, or actually just staring at their busts. The women gasped, "what, you mean you don't recognize us?" they asked him. Makarov shook his head, still staring at their busts, that is until Mirajane downed a fist up top his head. "Master if you would, please stop staring? You must be making them very uncomfortable."

"Even you don't recognize us Mira," one of the women asked. Mirajane shook her head. "I can't believe it," the woman said. "Look closer guys," said the other woman, "can't you see, it's us Gray and Natsu!" Mirajane gasped, "it-it is you!" she said in astonishment, as Makarov's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile: Lucy was just waking up from bed, as she then stretching her arms and stood. <em>'Ah what a beautiful morning' <em>she thought, as she happily looked at the view outside. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and people of Magnolia were out and about. then, checking her clock she headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

However, upon her arrival into the tiled room she let out a loud scream. There in the mirror, was a boy staring straight back at her. With thick shiny blonde hair and honey brown eyes, he screamed just as she did, when he saw her. _'But wait' _Lucy thought, _how can there be a boy stuck in my mirror?'_ Just then she noticed the pajamas the boy was wearing, and instantly she froze. _Their just like mine! _Lucy screamed in her head, _'No wait it cant be!'_

She leaned in closer towards the mirror, and the boy did the same. She stuck her tongue out, and so did he. Then finally, she slapped herself across her face, hard, and once again the boy copied her exact movements. Leaving a big red hand mark across his face, '_No, no, i must still be dreaming' _she thought to herself, and hoped at the same time. But alas it was not to be. For she suddenly felt something in between her legs, something long and slender. Her hands went to her chest. Which she found flat as board, then slowly, looking down towards her waist. She carefully lifted the top of her pajamas, and saw it, let out a scream and fainted.

* * *

><p>Makarov stared at the two women in utter shock, as he then suddenly started laughing right out of the blue. "Hey this isn't funny!" Natsu screamed, as he then swatted a lock of his now long pink hair away from his face. Makarov laughed even harder, as Mirajane, still in shock, simply stared distressed female Natsu and Gray. Then snapping out of her trance, she moved in to get a closer look at the two.<p>

Their hair, which had normally always been short and spiked, was now long and free flowing. With Gray's hair reaching as far as his shoulders and Natsu's reaching as far as his waist. Mirajane cocked her head, _'that's strange' _she thought to herself. "Hey Natsu, where's your scarf?" She asked. Natsu turned towards her, "Oh my scarf? Its right here," he said as showed her, "underneath my vest, Happy said for some reason i had to wear it like this from now on." "i see," Mirajane nodded, seeing as how the scarf hid away Natsu's bust beneath itself. _'Thank you Happy!'_

"Yeah, but its really itchy this way," he told her. "i wonder if i should take it-." "NO!" Mirajane screamed. "You will not take the scarf off in here, do you here me! I will not have you show off your chest to all these people!" MIrajane said as she gave him an evil glare. "A-aye." Natsu stuttered as his voice sank. When suddenly the men of the guild suddenly started screaming. Mirajane turned, it was Gray trying to strip off his clothes.

_'Oh crap, i can't believe i forgot about him!'_ Mirajane screamed in her head. As she then, quick as a flash, grabbed hold of Natsu and Gray. Then dragging the girls by their back of their collars, she stowed in the back room of the guild. Soon after, she came back once again. This time, with a still giggling Makarov following behind her.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, after she had fainted from the sudden shock of learning she was now a guy, Lucy slowly began to wake up. Then after a painstaking hour, of trying to Make sense of things, she decided to head to the guild. The problem was however, what was she going to wear? And how was she going to change, what was under pants?<p>

Lucy gulped, _'this is gonna be one heck of a challenge' _she thought to herself. As she then threw open her closet, to look for something suitable; or at least not awkward, for a guy to wear. Then, after choosing a pair of ripped blue jean, a plain black T-shirt, and a leather jacket, Lucy began to ponder how to get herself started.

_**30 Minutes later:**_

Lucy gave a sigh of relief, "finally done," she said aloud. "Now time to head to the guild."

* * *

><p><em>'I sure hope master, knows how to fix this.' <em>Lucy prayed as she locked her apartment. Then, heading out into the street, she attempted to act as casual as possible, trying not to attract attention to herself. Yet something was strange, no matter how calm or composed she acted, people kept staring at her for some reason. Was it her clothes? Was it her hair? No, it was something else.

Then suddenly, WHAM! Lucy found herself on the ground, next to the girl that had run into her. "Oh I'm sorry," Lucy said as she stretched out her hand. "Why you jerk!" the girl screamed, slapping away Lucy's arm. "Watch where your going will you!"

Now the both of them were back on their feet again, "Sorry," Lucy said again, but this time thing went differently. For when the girl had turned around to face she unsuspecting blonde, she froze. _'Weird' _Lucy thought, as she then turned to leave."No wait!" the girl screamed, "I'm sorry," she said as she grabbed a hold of Lucy's jacket. "Please let me make it up to you," the girl told Lucy, "I'm sure i saw a pastry shop around here, why don't you let me buy you something."

"Ah, no thanks," Lucy declined, "i have to go somewhere to go to right now, but thanks for the offer though." Still the girl wouldn't let go, "Um... excuse me, but would u please let go of my jacket?" Lucy asked. Nothing... "E-excuse," Lucy said again, "but would you please let go of my ja-." "Please go out with me!" the girl screamed.

"HUH!" Lucy said in shock, "w-what are you talking about!" Suddenly Lucy gasped, _'No wait hold on a second, those eyes, they look like...HEARTS!_ "Hey girl," a voice called out "who's your friend?" "Yeah, introduce him to us." said another. "Oh well actually I'm not really a friend," Lucy said turning to where the voices had come from. "i just happened to have bumped into her that's all."

The two voices gasped_,_ as Lucy saw two older girls standing in front of her, completely shocked as to what they saw. Then suddenly rushed towards their friend, causing her to release my jacket. "Oh my gosh!" the girls screamed in silence, "this guy's a total hottie~!" "That silky blonde hair, those beautiful brown eyes, that gorgeous face; Ooh i though i was going to melt right on the spot." "Yeah i know, he's absolutely perfect, right?" "Totally!" the three girls chatted amongst themselves.

_'Chance!" _Lucy screamed in her head, as she then turned and sprinted away. Shortly after, one of the girls had eventually noticed the boy's disappearance, and signaled, "After him!" "Crap," Lucy cursed beneath her breath._ 'I have to reach the guild, and fast! _But as Lucy ran, she noticed more and more girls running behind her. While those that chose not to run, as she sprinted by, blew kisses and made seductive poses. A few even lifted their skirts, and the worst and strangest part of all, was that Lucy started to feel herself blush!

"Hey, handsome where do you think your going?" a girl purred in Lucy's ear as she sprinted along side her. "Yeah all we wanted was to spend so time with you~." another girl said seductively as she evened herself with Lucy's pace. "So what do you say, do yo want to come home with me, and have a little fun~?" "Or do you want to come with me and play dress up, I'm sure you'd look perfect in a maid outfit." "Or chocolate." "Roses too." "Oh and don't forget candy underwear~." the Girls behind Lucy chimed in. "Then after that, how bout we tie him to a post, and take some-."

"NO!" Lucy screamed, as she sped up, faster and faster. _'I refuse to lose my virginity as i guy!" _Lucy repeated over and over inside her head. Just as the guild finally came in to sight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the back room of the guild, where Makarov and Mirajane were looking for an explanation from Natus and Gray. "Okay, now Natsu, Gray tell me what, just what happened." Makarov asked the two women, trying to hold back a giggle.<em> "<em>We told you already, we don't know," Gray told him, "we just woke up this morning and suddenly we were girls, and that's that." Mirajane shook her head, "But that just can't be all there is to it, otherwise it would be like Master waking up in the morning and suddenly finding himself young again. It's just not right." "Hey!" Makarov retorted, "it's not nice to belittle an old man's dreams."

_"_Ah don't worry, Ji-san." said Natsu, "your only as old as you feel right_." _"Oh be quiet," Makarov told him. As a sudden crash, was was abruptly heard. "What was that?" asked Gray_. "_I don't know," Mirajane said, "I'll go check it out."

* * *

><p>Levy was in absolute shock, when suddenly out of the blue a gorgeous guy suddenly threw his arms around her. Pinning her to the ground, she could only stare at the beautiful blonde. "Levy-chan please, I need your help!" the boy screamed. <em>'Levy-chan?"<em> Levy repeated the phrase inside her head, _'there's only one person i know that calls me that. but she's...' _

"Lu-chan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis_claimer__: i do not own Fairy tail or any of its characters_**

**Gender swapped!**

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_Please note: all characters whom of which have switched genders are referred to as their original genders_**

**_Example: Lucy, even if she is now a boy, is still reffered to as a she or her in the text_**

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan?" Levy said in disbelief. "Is that you?" "Yes! Yes! It's me! Thank goodness, i knew you'd recognize me Levy-chan!" the gorgeous boy squealed, as he squeezed Levy tighter and tighter in a great big hug. "Wh-what happened?" Levy asked, her hand clipping down hard on her nose, so as though she wouldn't die from blood loss. "I-I don't know," Lucy told her as she sat herself up. "I just woke up this morning like usual and suddenly WHAM! My chest was gone! Well not literally, otherwise I'd be dead. BUT STILL, IT'S GONE!" the blonde stated as she then grabbed hold of Levy's hand and placed it against her torso. <em>'W-wow...' <em>Levy thought as she began to swoon, _'so...muscular, so...hot.'_ The blonde however did not notice this, or the rather large crowd that gathered around the two of them.

"See, see," Lucy said, as she moved Levy's hand around her unknowingly toned chest. "It's gone, it's totally gone!" the boy repeated. "My boobs, My bust, My pride and joy...gone." Lucy pouted. While Levy on the other hand was ready to faint.

* * *

><p>"What's going on here!" a voice called out, as Lucy lifted her head. Mirajane and Makarov stood in shock, their mouths agape as they gawked at the scene they saw before them. Levy pinned down by a beautiful young blonde, right in the middle of their guild. With the boy holding Levy's arm right against his chest, their faces inches apart, both of them blushing wildly. As the other members of the guild watched in awe, and interest. "Wh-what are you doing!" Mirajane screamed as she dashed forward and ripped the two apart. "Do you have any idea where you guys are? This is not a place to be making out, understand."<p>

"Mira!" Lucy smiled, as she wrapped her arms round the unsuspecting woman. Mirajane went beat red, as Lucy snuggled her within her arms, "Hey' l-let go of me, will you." Mirajane squirmed. "Oh thank goodness Mira it's you. Listen i really need your help," Lucy told her. "Something horrible has happened and-." Lucy stopped mid sentence, as a hand fell on her shoulder. Instantly she spun around to see who it was, letting go of Mirajane in the process, and was met with the gaze of a woman whom of which seemed strangely familiar.

Baring deep black eyes, and long pink hair that fell to her waist. She wore a pair of white shorts, beneath a layer of black clothing and had an open vest to cover her upper body. Then wrapped around her chest was _'a scarf' _Lucy thought to herself. _'Hey hold on a sec, i know that scarf.' _"Natsu...," Lucy said, "is that you?"

* * *

><p>Natsu stared at the boy, "how did you know it was me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "Wait, you mean you don't recognize me?" the boy asked. Natsu shook his head, as the blonde then abruptly stepped on his foot. "Ow!" Natsu screamed, "what was that for?" "For being stupid, that's what," the boy snapped, "can't you see, it's me Lucy!"<p>

"Lucy?" Natsu said narrowing his eyes, as he then began to pace around the boy. Scanning him so as to verify the truth in his words. Suddenly, something caught Natsu's eye. A golden key, hanging at the base of the boy's belt, along with several others. Then, without a second thought, Natsu snatched them away from the boy, for a closer inspection. "Hey Natsu! Give those back," the blonde shouted, as he attempted to retrieve his keys. Natsu gasped, "You really are Lucy!" he said after a moment, just as the boy managed to take back his keys.

* * *

><p><em>'Geez' <em> Lucy thought, _'even if he is a girl, he's still as annoying as ever.' _Then turning back to Mirajane and Makarov, Lucy caught sight of another strangely familiar face. This time, one belonging to a woman with dark blue eyes and jet black hair, whom of which was completely naked. "Gray you IDIOT!" Lucy screamed as she then stripped off her jacket and wrapped it around the Gray's bare skin.

"Thanks," said Gray. "But why did you give me your jacket?" he asked, seemingly unaware that his clothes were now missing. Lucy dropped her face into her palms, "Your clothes Gray." "Whoa!" he shouted, "how did that happen?" "Like it always does Gray, Like it always does."

* * *

><p><em>'What in the world is going on around here?' <em>Mirajane and Makarov thought to themselves_. 'First a female version of Natsu and Gray, and now a gorgeous male version of Lucy.'_ Mirajane massaged her now aching head, "alright now you three," she began, turning to face the trio, whom of which were now arguing for some unknown reason. "Come over here and take a seat will you." she told them, as she pointed towards one of the empty tables.

"Okay," Mira began, just as the trio sat themselves down beside her and Makarov. "Now tell me you three," she said "and this time i want an answer. What happ-." "MASTER!" a voice rang out, as the doors to the guild were once again swung open. Leading to the arrival of a man with short spiked crimson red hair and striking brown eyes. Wearing a very familiar suit of armor; well, minus the skirt though, for that had been replaced with a pair of black pants.

Quickly, the man made his way to the table where Mirajane and Makarov were sitting at. "Hello Erza," Mirajane said with smile, "please take a seat." Erza looked shocked, "How did-." "Lucky guess," Mira told her. Then ushered the man to take a seat. "Okay, now lets try this again. What, happ-." "LUCY!" Mirajane slammed her head against the table. _'What NOW!' _she yelled in her head. As a sudden flash of light, abruptly lead to the appearance of a brown haired beauty.

"Loki!" the male Lucy screamed, as the brunette jumped at him, her arms open wide as she clamped them around Lucy's waist. "Lucy!" the brunette screamed again, "Oh god Lucy something terrible has happened! When i suddenly woke up this morning-." "You were a girl right?" "Yes, yes that's right! That's-hey how did you know?" Loki suddenly asked, as he released Lucy from his grip.

"Because i turned into a guy," Lucy told him, as Loki then scanned his owner. "Gah!" he screamed as he jumped back, "you really did turn into a guy!" Lucy dropped her face into her hands. "Yes, yes i did," she told him, then turning back towards Mira, she ushered the white haired mage to continue what she was saying earlier.

"Thank you Lucy," said Mirajane, as she once again gathered her composure. "Now, as I was saying before. Both Master and I would very much like an explanation from you all. Regarding what happ-." "Yo MIRA!" Droy called from the bar, "would you mind getting us som-." The poor guy never even finished his sentence, as a pair of two powerful pale hands grabbed hold of his neck, and proceeded to choke the life out of him. "Mi-Mira!" Jet screamed, as he tried to pry of the barmaid's cold icy hands away from his teammates neck.

Then finally, after Droy had fallen unconscious, Mira released her grip and turned back to face the rest of guild, whom of which had been watching the entire scene in fear and terror. Mirajane smiled then raised a finger to her lips, and made a small _Shhh _sound, so as to tell any and all who heard not to make a single noise. As she then casually marched back to table in which she was originally seated.

"Now," she began, "Once more, let us try this again. What, happened?"

* * *

><p>"So, basically what your saying is that this whole situation was caused by a job?" Makarov asked. "Correct," Erza nodded, "Most probably by that mirror we were all sent to find." "Oh yeah i remember now," Lucy chimed in, "it was really weird mirror too, it had all these strange symbols written all over it. Plus, if i can recall, all of us did at some point look into the mirror right?"<p>

The rest of team Natsu nodded in agreement (Loki included). "I see, well then do you happen to know where this mirror is, at the moment?" Makarov asked. They all shook their heads, "We gave it to the woman who asked for it, after the job was done and then we got our pay." Gray stated. "Well, do you know where this woman is?" "Probably long gone by now," Erza said glumly, "turns out when we first met her she was a travelling merchant, and you know them, never in the same place twice."

A glum aura floated around the table. "Well now cheer up guys," said Mirajane, "Maybe being your opposite gender won't be as bad as you think." The aura intensified. "Aww don't worry Lu-chan," Levy said to the blonde, after listening in on their conversation. "We'll find away to change you guys back, we promise."

"Thanks, Levy chan," Lucy sniffled. "But first we must announce this situation to the rest of the guild." Makarov stated, and instantly all of team Natsu refused to do so. "Well it's not like any of you can keep it secret you know," Makarov told them, "everyone else is bound to find out so why not just tell them now."

* * *

><p>"NOOOO!" Juvia screamed as she heard the news. "Juvia's precious Gray-sama! Why! WHY did this have to happen to Juvia's Gray sama!" she sobbed, as the guild rapidly flooded with water. "I-I can't believe it." Lissana pouted, as she sat on a floating table. "How could you let this happen? N-Natsu, you big idiot! Why did you have to go and turn into a girl, moron!" and with that Lissana also began to sob.<p>

"Well this is getting interesting," Gajeel smirked, as he sat on yet another floating table. As the water level in the guild rose once again. "Now, now guys," Lucy said, while paddling her table with a makeshift oar. "There, there," she said to Juvia, as she hauled the water mage up onto the table, before she would liquify. She didn't stop crying though, much to Lucy's dismay. Then paddling her table towards the other crying girl, she added a pouting Lissana to her load.

* * *

><p>Two hours later:<p>

"Wow, i feel really depressed right now you know," Natsu said to Gray as they sat at the bar. "Well duh," he replied, as he pointed to a still pouting Lissana and a now drunk Juvia. "More BEER!" she screamed, as she gave and audible 'hiccuping' sound. "Well at least the guild isn't flooded anymore," Gray stated. "Yeah, but don't you think some of guys have been watching us weirdly. I went up to Jet a few seconds ago to ask him something, and he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. That and he must have been angry too, his face was red when he saw me coming."

"Idiot," Gray muttered under his breath, "he's just too oblivious." "Hey now you two," a voice rang out, as Gray and Natu turned to see Lucy attempting to comfort Lissana and Juvia. For the most part, she was failing.

* * *

><p><em>'Okay, think Lucy, THINK!' <em>Lucy shouted in her head, _'what to do, what to do!' _"You can do it Lucy," a giggling voice called from inside her head. "Oh shut up Loki," Lucy snapped at him_, _and then instantly, inspiration. As Lucy then grabbed the hands of both maidens, whom of which were too depressed to even reject, and then said in her calmest most soothing voice. "Please don't be so down," and instantly the girls perked up to look at her_,_ and so did all the other girls in the area, Mira, Levy, Cana, Evergreen_,_ Erza (though i doubt she counts as a girl anymore), even some of the guys too.

Lucy smiled, and every girl who caught sight of it gave a big red blush the instant they saw. "I know it may be hard to accept right now, suddenly finding the person you love, is now a person you can never have." Lucy began, "But I'm positively sure girls as strong as the both of you could easily get over something like this," Lucy gripped their hands tighter, _"_besides, i promise we'll all find a way to get your guys back. So until then, please don't be sad okay. Since I'll always be here for you guys."

The two girls were speechless, and breathless_, _their faces as red as beats. Lucy smiled once more_,_ and then stood to take her leave. Not knowing there also two others watching her as she headed off. Natsu and Gray turned to one another, both their faces as red as the other girls, _"_I-I f-feel kind of weird," Natsu stuttered. "Y-yeah m-me too." said Gray. As a loud "KYAAA!" suddenly came out of the mouths of every girl in the vicinity, whom of which had heard Lucy's speech, With the exception of Natsu and Gray of course. They were too busy wondering why their faces went red.

* * *

><p><em>'Haha, <em>_who ever knew a Loki impression would save the day,' _Lucy thought to herself as she sprinted back home, trying not to be seen by anyone. When all of a sudden, she stopped dead in her tracks. The next instant, she was sprinting back towards the guild once again. Then upon reaching the guild the second time today, she raced to the first guy she could find.

"GAJEEL!" she screamed as she ran, towards him_. _"Oh it's you," he said disinterestedly as he drank from the drink he held in his hand. "What do you want?" "PLEASE GAJEEL," Lucy screamed as she hopped from one foot to the other, her hands in between her legs_, _"TEACH ME HOW TO PEE!"

Gajeel choked at her demand, as he sputtered the contents of his mouth onto the roadside. "W-what did you say?" he asked incredulously. While Lucy was about to explode, _"_I SAID TEACH ME HOW TO PEE, ASSHOLE!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Phew finally done the chapter. Sorry for taking so long guys, i really didn't mean too, but my parents forced me to study, since the new school year is only a week or so away.<em>**

**_P.S. i still haven't decided the pairing for this story yet. I'm kind of leaning towards Lucy X Natsu right now, though i could also use some other suggestions too._**

**_P.P.S. Thanks for reading _;) _And i hope you guys enjoyed it.  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis_claimer__: i do not own Fairy tail or any of its characters_**

**Gender swapped!**

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Please note: all characters whom of which have switched genders are referred to as their original genders_**

**_Example: Lucy, even if she is now a boy, is still referred to as a she or her in the text_**

* * *

><p>Gajeel could not believe his ears. His mind went blank with shock as he just stood there, dropping the drink that he had in his hand and letting fall onto the pavement below. "GAJEEL!" the male Lucy screamed, as she continued to hop from one foot to the other; ready to blow. Luckily for her though, shortly after his initial shock, Gajeel quickly snapped out of his stunned state and took a deep, deep breath."Okay, i'm only going to say this one, and only once, you here me." he said pointing a finger at Lucy. She nodded, she needed to know, whether she wanted to or not.<p>

"First off as you've probably guessed to pull you pants down, after that you grab it, point, and release. Understand? Grab, point, release. Grab, point, release. Grab, point, release." He repeated, his face red with embarrassment, not like Lucy didn't blame him. "Now get your ass going!" Gajeel screamed as he pointed to the nearest set of bathrooms. Lucy nodded once more, and then ran like there was no tomorrow, before yelling back towards the black haired dragon slayer, "THANK YOU!"

Gajeel dropped his face into his palms, _'i can't believe i just taught a girl how to do that.' _He shook his head_, 'Aww damn it! She's guy now, that doesn't matter!' _And with that thought still lingering within his mind, Gajeel strode off, though slightly faster than usual.

* * *

><p><em>'Okay, okay calm down Lucy. Just do what you were told and you'll be fine,' <em>Lucy thought to herself_._ She was currently inside one of the stalls in the men's washroom back at the guild_. _She had attempted earlier to use the girl's but when she tried to enter, all that got her was slap in the face before she could even step in. Now here she was, struggling to even open the zipper of her pants, due to her hands shaking. But, eventually managed to complete the task, after many attempts.

Lucy gulped. Staring at the layer of cloth that separated her, and that **thing**, as she so puts it. She slowly pulled down on the layer of cloth as the **thing** flopped out. Lucy gave a visible flinch_, _as she then slowly reached out and wrapped her hands around the length of the shaft._ 'I can't believe i'm touching this thing!' _Lucy screamed in her head. Then tilting the **thing **downwards so that it pointed towards the center of the bowl, she took in a deep breath and then gave a sigh of relief as she released her waste.

* * *

><p>"Okay you four," Mirajane began, "i believe it's about time we got you guys some new clothes." she announced, waiting for the reaction the members of team Natsu would give, from their seats at the table. The girls, well the guys now actually, quickly thought it was a good idea even giving the names of a few clothing stores that they happened to know. The others however had different opinions to the idea of shopping, "No." Gray and Natsu stated bluntly.<p>

"Why do we have to go shopping?" Natsu asked, "can't i just wear what i normally wear?" The trio of Erza, Lucy and Mira stared at the pink haired dragon slayer. "What?" Natsu asked in confusion. "Natsu, you're a girl now you here me," Mirajane pointed, "so until we find away to change you guys back, you will have to start acting like one."

"Aww," Natsu whined, clearly showing his displeasure. "Don't 'aww' me," Mirajane snapped as she grabbed hold of Natsu's arm. Gray scratched his head, "geez, this is such a drag." "Hey! No complaints from you either!" Lucy said pointing a finger at Gray. "yeah, yeah whatever," he waved as he followed Mira out of the guild.

"God they are so annoying," Lucy said as she palmed the side of her face. Erza smiled, as she then placed an arm atop one of Lucy's now broad shoulders. "Now, now there's no point in complaining," she stated, "even is their genders have changed their still the same people remember." Lucy sighed, "yeah, i guess your right." "Well duh, of course I'm right, i'm Tatania." Erza said with confidence brimming in her voice, which instantly fell the next moment. "Well...at least i used to be," she muttered under her breath, before bursting into tears. "Why...WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!" Erza screamed upward towards the heavens, before dropping to her knees. "Why..." she trailed off.

Lucy knelt at the side of her friend and patted her back, "There, there now," she said comfortingly. "It's alright, even if you aren't the Titantia anymore, you're part of our team and one of our very best friends. So please stop pouting. Besides if you work hard enough I'm sure you might even get a new title. Just Imagine, instead of Titania, Titanion, or how about Titanios. Heck you might even get a name even cooler than that if you put your mind to it. Now come on Erza, stop pouting will you."

Erza sniffled, "Really?" Lucy patted her back once more, "Really," she assured. And with that Lucy stood up, but before she could even think of what to do next she was tackled to the ground in a big bear hug. "LUCY!" Erza screamed, as she rubbed her face against Lucy's toned chest. "You're right, you're absolutely right. Oh thank you so much for hoping me in my time of need, you really are the greatest, best and most awesome friend a girl could have."

"N-no...p-problem," Lucy stuttered, gasping for air.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray sighed in unison. They were currently outside the clothing store that the others had gone into, standing idly by as they waited for the rest of their team to come walking through the doors with Mira in hand. The wait wasn't long, as Mirajane suddenly burst through the doors, her face red bearing a grin that almost literally spread form ear to ear.<p>

"Guys!" she screamed as she ran towards them, "You definitely have to see this! They look absolutely gorgeous!" And with that, she grabbed hold of both their arms before they could even open their mouths in protest and dragged them into the store, towards a pair of change rooms. "Hey will you quit it!" Gray said, "you're hurting my hand." Insanlty Mira let go, and then scratched her head. "Sorry," she told them, "Force of habit."

"Hey Mira can we come out now," Lucy's voice rang out from one of the change rooms. "We've been waiting for over ten minutes already." "Yeah, Lucy's right," Erza chimed in from the other change room. "We're both getting pretty anxious here you know." Mirajane sighed, "oh alright, you can come out now." "Finally!" Lucy and Erza shouted in unison as they immediately stepped out the change rooms.

Gray and Natsu blushed at the sight, even if though they didn't know why. But something about how their friends looked made their faces go red and their hearts beat like crazy! The two couldn't help but stare, and that did not go unnoticed. "Ooh how cute!" Mira said happily, "you guys are blushing!" Natsu and Gray could feel their ears go red, "N-no we a-are not!" Natsu snapped, his face now matching the color of Erza's hair.

"Aww come on, you guys down't have to lie. Just be honest." Mirajane told the two. But after a moment, neither Gray nor Natsu spoke. Both too busy within their own minds, as they tried to work out how and why they were feeling the way they were. It was just strange to the two of them, and the new clothes Mira had bought for their friends, were certainly not helping.

* * *

><p>The two thought back. It all started the day before, when Lucy had given her speech to the girls, in an attempt to comfort them in their time of need. She failed several times at first, but after a while, something happened. It was as if she had become a whole other person, and Natsu and Gray couldn't help but see sparkles when she smiled. Her voice was so soothing, so peaceful; it made the two of them feel calm and safe when she spoke. Even though they both knew they were stronger than her.<p>

Erza too also began acting strangely as well. For eversince this morning had come, the scarlet haired mage had suddenly ceased beating the two. Even insisting that she would be the one to take care of them, when they both got hurt during one of their usual fights. It was strange to say the least, and the expression she wore was nothing short of an enigma. Her face plain and devoid of emotion. They could see no anger in her eyes, though as she continued to help treat the two, they couldn't help but notice something else. The look of disappointment lingering upon her face, and instantly they felt guilt rushing over them. It was a strange feeling, and after a few moments of silence they each gave a sincere apology to their red headed comrade and even to each other. Then after her initial shock had passed, Erza smiled, thus causing the deep red blush to sweep over the two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm SORRY! i know i should have updated this sooner, but with the start of school and all, i haven't been able to write as much as i'd wanted to.<strong>_

**_I sincerely apologize to my readers for my tardiness with updating, but i'm trying my best. So if i don't manage to get out another update soon, please don't be mad at me. _T-T**

**P.S. thanks for reading guys! and i hope you enjoyed it once again. ;)**


End file.
